Messages From the Dead Angel
by BlueEyedDayDreamer
Summary: She was such a big part of his world, even if he didn't realize it himself. Now that she was gone, a piece of her remained at least. This odd... Communication they had. KiddxMaka NOT A ONE-SHOT alternates between kid and maka's POVS starting with kid.
1. Green

"So I gave him a roundhouse kick to the face! Hya-haa!" Black*Star exclaimed, acting out the scene from one of his current missions for me. "Seems like it must have been pretty exciting; wish I could have been there myself." I said, half-smiling at him. The truth was, I was not so happy going places even lately. Maka had been on an extended mission for a while, and I... Somehow wanted to see her again. Just once.

Black*Star bid me farewell with a rough slap on the back, and I lurched forward, but leaned back again, smiling as he left. I shook my head. Just then, the hallway was silent, and a person I knew walked in, hands in his pockets, eyes to the floor, seemingly sad. Soul 'Eater' Evans, this boy's name was. He was Maka's weapon, a demon scythe.

I walked to match his pace, moving along next to him. "Hi, Soul." I said, looking sideways at him. He didn't meet my gaze, and I narrowed my eyes. "Is something the matter?" I asked, turning my head to him now.

"It's Maka." Soul's words made me hold my breath. I realized now that Maka was in fact missing from her usual spot, walking alongside Soul. They were partners after all. I inquired what it was about Maka, and he looked at me with sorrowful eyes. "She got... Hurt. Bad. Stein sent her to the hospital wing. We don't know if..." He trailed off, his voice quavering.  
I stood for a moment, dumbfounded. Maka was on the verge of... Death? I held my breath, blinking back tears that I knew would give my shock away. "M-maka-chan...!?" Was all I could utter, as I was rasping short breaths now.

Soul looked at me with saddened eyes. He nodded, swallowing deeply.

"Where are they keeping her...!?" I asked urgently, even though I knew I couldn't do anything to save her. At the most, I could be there if she... Passed on. Soul directed me to the door on the left of the hospital wing, only the third entrance. I ran at full speed, catching some stares from the passing students as they headed to class. I looked back at them once and a while incredulously. I was dumbfounded by how relatively calm Shibusen was, despite the fact...

I knocked on the door, entering quietly. I saw the problem immediatly. She was marred. I mean, really marred. An IV tube fed its way into her right arm, and her breaths were coming in short gasps.  
"Maka-chan..." I whispered, walking towards her bed cautiously. There seemed to be no one in the room, and I hoped silently that no one would enter, and find me here; I obviously was restricted, even though I was a shinigami.

Her eyes trembled open, and she rasped something inaudible. Tears welled at the corners of my eyes. 


	2. Burning Out

It was all winding down. Probably going to be over in a matter of hours. My head throbbed and spun at the same time, and I lost and regained conciousness several times. Each time I kept waiting for death to take me, free me of this pain, but also I felt an accompanied fear; this being the fear of death that everyone had within them.

The doctors kept exchanging worried glances, and unhopeful words were all I heard. I heard a faint ringing in my ears, and my eyes began to shut. I started breathing quicker. 'This is it, now, isn't it? It's all over. Here it comes...!' I braced myself for nothingness, and all at once the door slammed open.

I half-expected to see an angel standing there, waiting to take my fallen spirit away. Instead, through blurred vision I saw a person I recognized. Three white stripes came into view faintly, and I would have smiled, had the situation been different. He whispered my name, and I said his, hearing my voice come out as a faint gasp.

Yes, it would be over soon, but... I didn't want it to end until I had... Talked to Kid one last time. He approached my bed, and I saw the tears running down his face. I had never seen him cry--on a serious note at least, for there had been times when symmetry was the cause--and this unsettled me. I wanted to reassure him that everything would be alright once I was gone, but I knew that wasn't the case. As he opened his mouth to say something, I blacked out. My life started slipping away at record speed now... It was over. 


	3. Not Yet

"Maka...!!" I gasped, seeing the heartbeat instrument slowing every second. "NYGUS!!" I roared, turning to the door. "MAKA IS...!!" I couldn't bring myself to say it.

No one appeared. I was alone with a rapidly dying Maka.  
"I can't let this happen!!" I growled through my tears, and I knew there was only one way. A forbidden way. Something I should never do.  
I stuck out my right hand, as if summoning Beelzebub, but only the black energy zapped to life on my palm. Using all of my concentration, I forced the energy into Maka, aiming it directly at her soul.

I fell to the ground, clutching my chest then. So this was why it was forbidden. There was a moment of terrifying silence, and only the rasps of my own breath were heard against the slow beeping of the machine.

Suddenly, the beeps faded into a single, long and mournful tone. I hung my head, and weeped in agony. 


	4. Gone

I had known this world well at least. There was nowhere left to go, nothing left to do. I rose up above and out of my body, watching the scene from below as Kid desperately tried to force his energy into my soul. But I could tell that even that amount of help wasn't going to save me.

I was my soul now, and my soul was me. We were one. Intertwined.  
I watched as Kid sobbed, and I would have cried as well, had it been possible. He rose to his feet, stumbling to stand up after the loss of soul energy. Before long, a scalpel was in his hand, and my soul screamed 'KID-KUN, NO...!!' His eyes flickered to my body, eyes widened in shock. Had he... Heard me? I slowly realized that this in fact was possible. Since some of his energy had merged itself with my soul before I died, he must have had some sort of link to my soul now, that I could communicate with him from... Wherever I was, exactly. Somewhere between Earth and Heaven, probably.

'Kid-kun...' I sent the message to him through my soul, testing this theory. 'Can you... Hear me'  
He gasped once more, looking round. 'Maka-chan...?' He thought, his soul also transmitting the waves. 'We can hear each other, now that you...!!' I thought, my soul grinning from ear to ear. Maybe being dead wasn't going to be so bad after all. 


	5. Telepathy of Sorts

'We can...' I thought, mystified. At first I had thought that she might still have been alive, but then I realized that these voices were in fact coming from my head. So was I insane? Or was this real...?

'Maka-chan... You're dead... Aren't you.' I thought, frowning deeply. How could this have happened?  
'Yes.' She replied shortly, her voice like velvet to my panicked mind. 'But I'm... Somehow caught between this world... And the next'  
'Okay... So, what should I do? Surely you don't enjoy being stuck there, right? You should be happy to transfer to the next life.' I said, glancing once more at the forlorn, motionless body that was hers.

'Oh, no, no, I'd much rather stay right here in the middle where I can be with you, Kid-kun... I can't... Leave yet.' She said, a pang of sorrow in her voice at my mention of leaving her alone.

'Right... So then I guess I shouldn't do this...' I put down the scalpel I held tightly, my hand dripping red liquid as a result of accidentally grasping the blade. The fear had somehow blocked out the pain.

'Oi, wrap that up...!' Maka exclaimed, obviously seeing the blood. I walked with some difficulty--I was still missing some of my energy, but I figured I'd get used to it later--to the medicine cabinet and picked up a roll of gauze wrap. I began rolling my hand in it, the white turning red instantly upon touch. I then cleaned around it with some water from the sink, and I felt Maka's soul sigh in relief.

'I'm going to tell the others...' I thought, hearing the faint gasp in the back of my head.  
'Oh, what will they say...!? They'll be devastated! Black*Star will cry, and his 'big' appearence will be shattered! Tsubaki, and Liz and Patti, and... And Soul. What will he do...?' She panicked, and I felt the soul becoming agitated.  
'Calm down, Maka-chan... I'll merely tell them that I can hear you--that you're still here.' I thought back, trying desperately to reassure her. I wondered faintly what would happen if I were in this situation instead of her. Liz and Patti would be crushed. They couldn't--wouldn't, rather--go on without me. I gulped, entering the hallway slowly.

The masses in the hallway stared. Maka's soul became embarassed, and I half-smiled. Still the same as always, even when dead.

I spotted Soul some ways down the hall, and I walked over to him, grimacing.

"Soul..." It felt strange now, talking out loud, instead of through my soul to Maka. She could hear me though still, and I was grateful for that. My guess was that she could see me also, as demonstrated by her stopping my somewhat impulsive actions back in the hospital room.

The scythe looked up at me, frowning. "Did you see her...? How's she doing...?" He asked, clearly worried about his partner. But he didn't know that...

"Maka-chan... Is gone." I said, hearing the silence and sorrow hang in the air for longer than I would have liked. It reminded me only of what could have been, had she survived.

His eyes widened to the point of extremity and tears formed as they slid down his reddened cheeks. "Maka...!? Dead...!?" He yelled, silencing the other students. They all peered over their shoulders, hearing the painful news. "That's not... That's not possible!! What happened!?" He was still in extreme shock.

"I walked in and she was on the verge... No one came to my aid... But I have some good news, as well, so don't lose hope just yet, Soul..." I was now trying to comfort the poor scythe as best as possible, realizing now that I would have to do this many times today. Best to get good at it now.

He looked at me with tear-stained cheeks, and his eyes narrowed. "I don't see any good thing about it." He snapped, obviously irritated that I saw him crying. 


	6. Secret

I watched Soul crying, feeling guilt rise in my chest, as if this was somehow my fault. Kid was about to explain, though, and I hoped that this would help.  
"I can hear her... Thoughts. Her soul, really. Just before she died, I transfered some of my soul's energy into her, and apparently that gave us a link to the point where we can communicate." 'Right, Maka-chan...? Say something to him. I'll tell him.' He thought, smiling, but still holding a mournful look on his face.

Soul cocked an eyebrow. "Really..." He sniffed. "Well what does she have to say? Prove you're not making this up..." He said, unsure.  
I nearly screamed it through my soul, making Kid cringe. 'Soul, I'm sorry!! I wasn't strong enough, I... I'm sorry'  
Kid told Soul what I had said, and the latter huffed a short breath. "Yeah, that's Maka... blowing things way out of porportion." He remarked.  
'I'm DEAD!!' I argued, knowing he couldn't hear me anyway. Kid chuckled a bit at this. I sighed, turning to face the other direction. As I floated silently above them, I looked down and saw the surprise on everyone's faces. When I turned back around, Kid and Soul were walking away, discussing something. 'Hey, wait for me!' I complained, floating over to hover along next to Kid.

'We were just going to see Black*Star... You're sure you want to watch?' Kid asked me, and I saw him looking straight ahead with a worried expression.  
'Of course... I want to be there to tell him that I'm still here. I'm sure that fool won't believe you when you explain...' I said defiantly, determined to make this right.

We approached the boy slowly, and I saw his face light up at the sight of Kid and Soul.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked, grinning widely--his grins were always wide, but I wondered what it would diminish to, when he heard...

I watched as Kid and Soul explained. I also watched as Black*Star's face darkened, and a single tear slid down his cheek. "That idiot... She must have wussed out..." He sniffled, and Tsubaki was seen behind him, still in shock at the news.

I grimaced. Black*Star had a way of being a comeplete nuisance even in a time of sorrow. He was obviously trying to cover his sadness with rude comments about me. "So... You can hear her?" He was asking Kid now.

"Yes." Kid replied quickly, his face brightening just a bit when he saw the hopeful expression appear just a hint on Black*Star's face. 


End file.
